Tu Fan
by AuroraBeam23
Summary: "Sé que no soy el hermano Uchiha del que quisieras oír ésto, pero, aunque me esforzaré porque nada me pase, la batalla a la que me enfrentaré es un reto hasta para mí, así que no quisiera irme sin decírtelo" ONE-SHOT ItaSaku


Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son de su autor: Masashi Kisimoto.

-Manos arriba, Haruno- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha entrando a la pequeña tienda del campamento médico donde se encontraba Sakura Haruno, una de los líderes Médico en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

-No es momento para bromas- contestó la peligrosa, revisando los papeles de registros médicos que se reportaron el primer día de guerra.

-Que estemos en medio de la guerra no es motivo suficiente para cambiar el humor- respondió Itachi, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja como acostumbraba el azabache.

-Sí cuando tienes que estar alerta por un ataque de clones pretendiendo ser aliados- dijo Sakura tomándose unos segundos para estirar sus brazos y masajear un poco sus propios hombros -Afortunadamente, podría reconocer esos gestos en dónde fuera- continuó, volteando a ver la cara de Itachi –Pero igual la situación es bastante grave, acabo de matar a un clon que era idéntico a Neji-san- concluyó.

-Hn… No estaba enterado, debió suceder cuando venía camino aquí- respondió, tomando asiento a lado de la pelirosa, para quitarse la camisa, dejando ver sus heridas de batalla y algunas vendas.

-Eres el primer Uchiha que viene aquí, por cierto- le dijo en tono de burla, mientras buscaba sus instrumentos médicos para atenderlo.

-Sí bueno, soy el único que tiene una extraña enfermedad que aún no identifican y tiene que recibir terapia cada tercer día- se excusó, preparándose para recibir dicha terapia a la que ambos estaban tan acostumbrados.

-Y yo que pensé que serías un poco más descuidado en estos días- contestó la pelirosa, tomando el estetoscopio para revisar los signos vitales del mayor.

-Al contrario, tengo que estar en la mejor condición- le respondió, dejando que ella explorara en su cuerpo -Aún no se encuentra la enfermedad, pero la terapia me ayuda demasiado- continuó, mientras Sakura continuaba el procedimiento, esta vez empezando a utilizar su ninjutu médico que aliviaba no sólo las heridas superficiales de mayor, sino, sentía como lentamente todo su cuerpo se sentía renovado -Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con el chakra? ¿Veremos a súper Sakura en esta guerra?- preguntó, viéndola con curiosidad.

-Si todo sigue como hasta ahora en algunas horas se logrará completar el sello, pero en realidad espero que todo esto acabe antes de que tenga que utilizarlo- contestó con aires de tristeza en su voz.

-Hn…- Itachi se quedó pensativo por el tono melancólico de la pelirosa

-Bien, terminamos- dijo Sakura, sacando del pequeño trance al Uchiha, quién sonrió al instante.

-Como siempre, ¡regreso a sentirme de maravilla!- estiró los brazos sonriendo -Soy tu fan- continuó, tomando sus ropas para colocárselas nuevamente.

-No digas tonterías- ella rió -Sólo hago mi trabajo, lo sabes- concluyó orgullosa.

-Por eso mismo soy tu fan- dijo el azabache vistiéndose y arreglando sus armas ninja -Siempre pareciera tan fácil cómo lo haces-

-Sí, así como tú eres muy bueno con los genjutsus- respondió, anotando los datos de Itachi en su registro médico.

-No es lo mismo, tú tuviste que estudiar años para alcanzar el nivel que tienes, yo entrené duro también, pero no se compara, aparte, podemos considerar lo mío como "Don Natural", que a veces resulta una pesadilla, pero otras es muy útil- contestó, aunque al final algo dudoso por lo que acaba de decir, había hablado sin pensar.

-Sí…, el Sharingan es toda una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo- dijo desviando la mirada, ella más que nadie sabía lo peligroso que era esta arma natural, después de todo había sido la médico encargada de la operación ocular de ambos hermanos cuando recibieron su mangekyo sharingan.

-Bueno, quisiera poder descansar un poco más, pero debo vigilar el campamento d de la mañana- comentó para regresar la atención de la pelirosa, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida de la tienda de campaña.

-Claro…, Itachi…, deberías tratar de cuidarte un poco más y no sobre esforzarte, regresa mañana mismo a otra revisión- pidió Sakura, viéndolo marcharse acercándose lentamente a la puerta de salida.

-¿Pasa algo que no quieras decirme?- preguntó el Uchiha, deteniéndose justo en la puerta de salida.

-Es sólo por seguridad- continuó caminando hasta colocarse justo detrás de él.

-Sakura… Voy a ir a buscar al causante de la invocación del Edo-tensei-Confesó, con tono decidido.

-¡No, eso puede ser demasiado peligroso para tu estado actual!- Respondió al instante.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, sé que es peligroso, pero tenemos que detenerlo, eso nos dará ventaja en esta guerra, hoy ha sido el primer día y sólo estamos la mitad de los que empezamos, no puedo permitir que el número siga descendiendo– contestó, volteándose para verle con mirada decidida, a decir verdad era un plan que llevaba estructurando desde que el ejército de edo-tensei había llegado al campo de batalla.

-Tú…- planteó Sakura, siendo interrumpida por Itachi.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo tengo una enfermedad que mata mis células?, Esta "terapia" No es más que un ninjutsu médico de regeneración, ¿verdad?, sólo para mantenerme estable…- respondió enojado, reprochando cada pregunta a la pelirosa quién lo veía sorprendida.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-preguntó incrédula.

-No es ético para un médico esconder las enfermedades de tus pacientes, ¿sabías?, olvida a "Tus pacientes" ¡a mí!, Itachi, ¡crecimos juntos! Y no puedes decirme la verdad sobre mi salud no puedo creerlo- contestó tan enojado como se permitía estarlo con Sakura.

-¡Estoy buscando una cura!..., desde el primer día que fuiste conmigo a hablar de tus problemas, llevo todo este tiempo leyendo sin parar sobre tu problema para crear un antídoto- contestó Sakura, esta vez interrumpiendo ella -Si no te lo dije fue porque tuve miedo de perderte, no tuve el valor de ver tu rostro al enterarte, por eso no te dije toda la verdad- continuó, bajando la mirada para evitar los ojos furiosos del mayor -Créeme que todas las terapias han servido, no sólo son para hacer que te sientas mejor, sino para seguir analizando tu cuerpo, saber cuánto ha avanzado tu enfermedad y cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrar la cura- finalizó regresando la mirada al mayor, quien ya había cambiado por completo su expresión al escuchar el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo la menor por él.

-Gracias por esforzarte- dijo Itachi, quién por un momento se arrepintió de haber reprochado todo lo anterior -Encuentres o no encuentres esa cura, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, lamento si me alteré, pero no pude soportar la idea de que alguien tan importante como tú me mintiera- se excusó -Ya sabía que una niña tan noble como tú sólo podía mentir para el bien de los demás- concluyó, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la pelirosa, para sacudir levemente su cabellera.

Itachi, volteó una vez más a la salida, pero al instante se arrepintió, aún tenía cosas que confesar, y si no lo hacía en ese momento era probable que no pudiese hacerlo nunca, así que volvió a verla directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura.. eres el sol de mi Universo, sé que no soy el hermano Uchiha del que quisieras oír esto, pero, aunque me esforzaré porque nada me pase, la batalla a la que me enfrentaré es un reto hasta para mí, así que no quisiera irme sin decírtelo, desde que Sasuke, Naruto y tú eran pequeños siempre los vi con gran ternura, siempre quise protegerlos y mimarlos para que no tuvieran que enfrentarse a cosas como esta guerra, pero mi mirada siempre estuvo especialmente fijada en ti, tu cabellera rosa y tus grandes ojos, creía que sólo era mi instinto de querer protegerte, pero crecimos, te volviste cada vez más hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y fue cuando noté que te quería bien, como mujer, para mí- confesó, mirándola a los ojos, para después tomarla en un abrazo fuerte, sujetando su espalda y su cintura con ambas manos.

-Itachi…- fue lo único que pudo suspirar.

-Ahora que lo sabes, quiero que te quede claro una sola cosa: daré mi vida si es necesario con tal de protegerte, con tal de ver esa sonrisa que tanto ilumina mis días, tu manos…-continuó, separando el abrazo para tomar las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, como si fueran un objeto preciado -Que no sólo hacen que mi cuerpo se sienta mejor, sino que también saben restaurar mi alma-concluyó, soltando suavemente las manos de la pelirosa, para al final, verle directamente a los ojos, en señal de que había completa sinceridad en todo lo anterior confesado.

 **Abrázame y deja que yo construya  
** **Un mundo** **donde seas,  
** **La estrella de mi show**

 **Y déjame hacerte el amor,  
Tu fan número uno  
Ese simplemente yo lo soy,  
Yo lo soy.**

Sakura se quedó muda ante tal confesión, sólo pudo bajar la cabeza para dejar de ver los profundos ojos del Uchiha que esperaban una respuesta. En realidad no había respuesta.

-Deséame suerte- Finalizó Itachi al no ver respuesta alguna de la pelirosa, para volver a girar en dirección a la salida.

-¡Itachi!- gritó Sakura, saliendo del trance en la que se había envuelto después de tal valiente gesto de sinceridad del mayor -Yo… te alcanzaré ¿Ok?, ten mucho cuidado hasta que pueda estar a tu lado, prometo que en cuanto pueda estar contigo, no tendrás ni un solo rasguño-Pidió, tomando la mano de Itachi antes de que saliera.

-Un ninja médico nunca puede estar en el frente de guerra, él ninja médico no puede morir- contestó Itachi, esta vez sin voltear.

-No soy cualquier ninja médico- respondió con esa mirada decisiva que sólo Sakura podía esbozar.

-Lo sé-bufó, apretando levemente la mano de la pelirosa -Ancio pelear a lado de Súper Sakura- concluyó.

-Promete que te mantendrás vivo hasta ese momento- le pidió con ojos levemente vidriosos, si había algo que temía más que nada en el mundo era que Itachi muriera y que ella aún con todas sus habilidades médicas no pudiese ayudarlo.

-Lo prometo- dijo volteando una vez más para prometerle a los ojos, seguido de una sonrisa y un toque en la frente con su dedo índice y medio al que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a recibir, en señal de despedida. Dejando a Sakura tocando su frente completamente confundida, pero decidida en proteger a una de las personas que más amaba en su vida.

* * *

¡Holi! Primero que nada gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo al leer este One-shot.

Más que un Songfic es un Fanfic inspirado en la canción "Tu Fan" de una bandita mexicana llamada Novel.

Y aprovecho para disculparme por no haber actualizado mi Fanfic "Amor por correspondencia" SasuSaku, pero me quise dar el tiempo de terminarlo para ya sólo dedicarme a subir los capítulos que faltan, sino lo has leído te invito a hacerlo, los capítulos están súper cortos haciéndolos muy fácil de leer, no te tomará ni 10 minutos

Y por último, me gusta mucho imaginar un mundo donde no hubo masacre Uchiha y todos somos felices incluso en tiempos de guerra, quise escribir a Itachi como el "hermano mayor cool" que todos alguna vez nos imaginamos que sería de no haber vivido tantas desgracias.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
